Clean Slate
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Just as Molly and Remy are enjoying the newest aspect to their relationship and happy after having found The Professor, Molly has her memory stolen in the middle of trying to stop a bank robbery. Remy stays by her side during this difficult time, determined to help see her through it. 39th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I have no idea how this turned out. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I've had this plot in mind prettymuch since I started the series, so I just had to write it. First it was to show that Molly isn't a Mary-Sue, but now that it's done it was just for fun. I lifted one of my favorite scenes from the movie 'A Walk To Remember', so if it looks familiar, that's why.  
Happy reading and please review if you get the chance.  
Um, hope Remy didn't revert into Super Doting Boyfriend in this story. I tried to avoid that. I think I succeeded...? Oh, and I'm really sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've been sick off and on since december, so that's why. I'm still sick even now, but I'll get better at some point. (I have bronchitis. Oh joy.)

* * *

Remy was sleeping soundly alone in the hotel room. He and Molly had both gotten in at dawn that morning after a night of genuine quality time and a little making-out. Since they had gotten in late, everyone else had left them early and let them sleep in their separate rooms.

Remy woke up and looked at the clock, bleary eyed. Two in the afternoon. Wow. A night well spent, he realized remembering kissing Molly; looking down into her eyes and feeling like the happiest man alive. They spent hours talking. Teasing her, laughing with her, being happy over the fact that Molly now loved him in return and taking it in stride as she said over and over (and over) again of how she couldn't believe it-that she loved him now. That she _was_ in _love_, period.

"Of course you love me," Remy remembered saying, "It is _me_ we're talking about. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I love myself. Women love me. So you do too now."  
Then Molly playfully hit him in the arm, ending up in another make-out session.

"Remy," he said aloud to himself, "You are more fortunate then you know."  
He got up and went to the shower to get ready. He decided to surprised Molly in a big way. It was the day after declaring her love as well as the day following one that themselves and the team had all safely lived through, so it practically deserved a surprise.

* * *

Molly woke up to her phone ringing. She felt half dead, but she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Molly rubbed her face, "Dad! Uhh..._hi_." Molly tried not to gulp. She didn't expect to hear from her family this soon. Ohh, what were they going to say?!

Molly just sat there and listened for a while, trying to take it all in. Suddenly she was surprised when a dozen red roses appeared in front of her face as Remy held them from behind, an arm going over Mollys shoulder, as he went placing them on the bed.  
She smiled, turning around, but then held up a finger to Remy. He then put the flowers on the dresser instead and waited outside.

Molly kept listening to her father talking, then it was Molly's turn to talk.  
"Okay. I completely get it. Can I call you tomorrow?...Okay, thanks for calling, dad."

Molly grabbed a robe and went out into the hallway to meet Remy.  
"What's going on?" Remy looked concerned.

"That was my dad," Molly crossed her arms, glancing at the floor, "And we had a _very_ long conversation. Well, uh, I listened."

"Okay, so don't keep me in suspense..." Remy said.

"They understood where I was coming from in the e-mail, but they weren't _entirely_ happy with me, you know, saving the world and risking my life," Molly said, "But, they understand that I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. I guess they're just glad I'm doing this and not something illegal or whatever. All that said, they just want a little more proof that what we're doing isn't going to kill me next week."

"Okay, so what do they want?" Remy was curious.

"He said they would appreciate letters from some of the kids and teachers. What the kids are getting out of it, what the teachers are teaching. And what would really be nice is some demonstrations that we can handle ourselves in a combat situation on video. I know it sounds weird, but they can't come out themselves right now, otherwise they would. They're just too busy and can't afford it," Molly explained.

"No, no, I get it. If I were a parent, I would understand where they're coming from," Remy said. He reached out and hugged Molly against his chest. "Whatever it takes to convince them, we'll do it. Anything. Even if...even if I would have to go out to Nevada myself just to tell your family that I would lay down my life for you." Remy prayed that Molly wouldn't hold him to that.

"That's a beautiful sentiment, but a little dramatic. They know what I can do, they just want to see everything for themselves," Molly said.

"Okay. Good. Uh, anyway, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I had something special planned," Remy smiled.

"Yeah, I could tell by the roses. Thank you," Molly smiled back, "I'll get ready then."

* * *

Molly got ready and Remy took her out. They walked for some time when they arrived at the surprise.

It was a huge ice cream store with two floors with a big sign that was a double scoop ice cream cone decked out in neon lights and letters that read _Dizzy's Ice Cream Emporium_. Apparently new in town, because it was clean and shiny from the outside in, seeming to not be weathered by age at all.  
Molly took note on the small sticker on the window out front that said 'A mutant friendly establishment'.  
Inside, the tile and the floor were red and white, the stools at the counter, the booths and the chairs were a rainbow of colors and the walls were white with illustrations of giant ice cream cones and ice cream sundaes, even on the bathroom doors and storage closets. The enormous menu on the wall behind the counter gave the place a little rustic touch with entirely slide on black letters and prices on a white board.

All this was great, but it was what had Molly smiling. What had her lit up like fireworks was the fact that the employees behind the counter were singing one of her favorite songs. Molly wasn't dense enough to know that such a thing wasn't just a coincidence.

"This is the best surprise EVER!" Molly said, throwing her arms around Remy.

After a few moments their friends started trickling in. "I texted everyone to meet us here. It's celebratory ice-cream for breakfast...or lunch, as the case may be," Remy explained. Molly just laughed excitedly. "Great idea!"

The place had plenty of room for all the students, so everyone sat around enjoying their treats and teasing each other, as usual.

"Bobby, that's your third double scoop! Take it easy!"

"Jamie, more duplicates _does not_ mean more ice cream just for you!"

"Are you going to finish that Rahne?"

"Enough chocolate syrup!"

"The toppings aren't free!"

Molly looked over at everyone and smiled. "This is nice. No, it's better then nice. It's amazing. Remy, you outdid yourself this time," Molly reached out and held his hand.

"I don't know about outdoing myself, but I have to agree that I did good," Remy smirked.  
If she thought _this_ was outdoing himself, if they ever had a wedding night she was going to be beside herself with utter joy. Remy tried to shake away the thought. Molly was so much more to him then a girl to (eventually) make love to. She meant everything to him.

"So, you have anything else planned?" Molly smirked, holding her chin in her other hand.

"Not really, but we could walk around town. See the sights. Go see the professor later-or first if you like," Remy said.

"Yeah, first would be good," Molly smiled.

The finished up, then went to the hospital.

* * *

When the two of them entered the room, they saw an astonishing number of flowers, gifts, gift baskets and get well cards. The stuff seemed to take up every nook, cranny and corner of the stark white room.

"We keep having to load up the jet just so the nurses can move around. It just keeps coming," Kurt smiled.

"I'll bet-this one is from the President of France?!" Remys mouth fell open as he looked at the small note attatched to one of the gift baskets.

"The Professor has a lot of friends in high places," Kitty said.

"Congratulations," The professor smiled at Molly and Remy. His color looked better today and he didn't sound as weak as he had the day before.

"...For?" Molly questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We told him about your do-or-die declaration of _love_," Kitty explained.

"Criminy, Kitty!" Molly put a hand to her forehead, "Is _nothing_ scared?!"

Everyone just laughed at Mollys over-the-top reaction.

"I'm sure he could've figured it out...or sensed it or something," Molly crossed her arms, pouting and annoyed.

Remy put an arm around Molly and hugged her, "And here I thought all ladies wanted to shout about love from the rooftops. Why so secretive ma Petite?"

"I...I don't know," Molly looked to the floor, "I guess the whole idea just takes some getting used to and, uh, I'd rather it be between us for a little bit."  
She motioned, putting her thumb and forefinger a space apart, smiling.

"Well," Kurt smirked, "It's a bit late for that since everyone knows."

"But...but...but I just said it _yesterday_!" Mollys voice cracked.

"Word travels fast," Kittle smirked.

Molly rolled her head back, then turned her attention back to Charles, "So, uh, are you feeling any better today? You, um, you look better."  
Molly was genuinely embarrassed about _everyone_ knowing that she now loved Remy. It just didn't make her feel comfortable.

"Somewhat better, thank you Molly," Charles said, "Kitty and Kurt told me all about Chester and Dylan...and the lengths Remy and Scott went to in order to find my location."

Remy looked severely embarrassed-a feat in and of itself.  
"Yeah, well...we _had_ to."

"And I appreciate it more then you know," Charles said, "Though it's hard picturing you two in dresses and make-up."

"Maybe when you're all better they can give you a demostration. We still have all the stuff," Molly smirked.  
This earned a slight glare-a real one-from Remy.

"Petite, you make me wear that stuff again and I'll blow up every last stuffed tiger you have," Remy threatened.

"_Fine_," Molly said, "Sheesh, fall in love with a guy and you get threats. Talk about a whirlwind romance."

"Anyway," Kurt said, "The Professor liked your idea about taking a well-earned vacation. We're going to do it as soon as he's up to it, maybe in a few months when the weather warms up. We just have to pick a destination."

"Hawaii," Kitty and Molly said at the same time.

"I've never been," Molly said.

"I know right? It'd be awesome!" Kitty smiled.

"Hawaii," Remy sighed, "white beaches, crystal clear waves, sunsets, and Molly in a swimsuit. Sign me up!"

Molly stared at the floor, blushing. "See me in a suit and you'll automatically regret wanting to," She said under her breath.  
She had refused to go swimming last summer for all the weight she'd re-gained. The first time Remy had seen her in a suit,  
it was almost a fluke because she'd suddenly dropped weight from all the exercise she'd been getting in the Danger Room, but managed to gain it back over time. (A bikini wasn't an outfit she wanted to wear again, regardless.)

Remy hugged her, then holding her face, "I think not. You're a perfect ten. Among many other, er, reasons."

"Alright, alright," Molly turned back around, but held Remys hand, "If theres anything you want, Professor, we can get it for you.  
Stuff from home or whatever."

"The hospital food is good, but I have been craving a salad and a nice raspberry souffle for some time now," Charles said, looking a bit sneaky.

"Sneak you something in, no problem," Remy winked as he put a hand up to the side of his mouth for secrecy, keeping his voice low.

"I would sorely appreciate it," Charles said.

"Come on guys, lets go find the stuff and get back," Kurt said, "We won't be long Professor!"

Kurt teleported them back outside to the street.

* * *

AN: The song? 'Shape of My heart' acapella style by The Backstreet Boys, of course. (I think it describes their relationship pretty well.)

Thankfully I found an acapella version just for the fanfic. Just search it on Youtube and feel free to listen to it as you read. As to the ice cream shop, that's loosely inspired by a shop from my childhood that had ice cream cones painted on the walls. It wasn't a big fancy place, but it was cute and a neat little store back in my hometown.  
I don't know if it's still there or not, but it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

It took some time to find a decent raspberry souffle in Washington and a good healthy salad, but they found it.

They were walking down the street on their way back, when a nearby bank robbery caught their attention.

"We should let the police handle it," Remy said.

"Yeah," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

Molly was about to agree, "We _should_, but my sense of duty is bugging me, telling me not to let innocent people get hurt.-Darn you, sense of duty."

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. He teleported them nearby.

"Plan?" Kitty asked.

"Ambush," Remy said, "But watch out for guns," he threw Molly a very concerned look.

"I got it, I got it!" Molly groaned.

They went inside. Three men, all with guns, all with masks...and a hostage situation.  
People cowered on the floor with their hands all behind their heads. Women with little children, grown men, old people. It was a disturbing sight. Remy could just imagine how terrified all those people felt.

"BAMF" Kurt quickly 'ported away their guns.

Kitty phased through the floor, phasing the ends of one robber's pant legs through the floor so that he couldn't move.

Molly jumped on another as a tiger.

Suddenly he grabbed her face and she started changing back. Remy watched a human Molly pass out onto the floor in a slump, completely unconscious but breathing as her hair splayed out and her body went limp. She would've looked peaceful if it hadn't been a dire situation.

Remy ran over and pulled the man away from Molly, getting his hands behind his back.  
"What did you do?!" Remy said.

"Made her forget some things. Our powers aren't destructive, so we had guns. If you hadn't meddled, we would've gotten away with it," The guy with the scars all over his face said, his perfectly shiny blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"What did you make her forget?!" Remy growled, eyes lit up, ready to seriously hurt the guy.

"A lot of stuff. It's hard to keep track. I guess everything starting at some point. Like...something about her turning into a rabbit and a thunderstorm...and everything after that, well, poof," The man said.

"No," Remy said, eyes huge with shock, "No!" He pushed the man across the room with all his strength.  
The man fell to the floor in a heap, ending up against a nearby table, his eyes wide with fear at Remy. Remy probably would've started pummeling him if Kitty and Kurt hadn't held him back.

"Remy, Remy! It's going to be okay!" Kitty said.

"There's nothing we can do now. We just have to go," Kurt said.

Remy pulled away, picking Molly up, cradling her against him close and firm, but gently. They teleported out.

* * *

They went to the hospital and quickly had Molly admitted. It seemed like the natural thing to do if she really had lost her memory.  
Remy paced the hall, not able to keep still in his worry.

"She's awake," A handsome, young, blonde male doctor came out, "But she did seem to lose a lot of her memory. You're going to want to be careful around her. She may not remember you."  
Remy shoved past the doctor hurriedly, ignoring the warning as his shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor, rushing to the hospital bed. All Remy wanted was to see Molly awake and healthy, unharmed.

"Molly," Remy hugged her. He couldn't help it, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Uh, sorry? Do I...do I know you?" Molly said.

Remy let go and looked at her, aghast. His mouth hung open like it wouldn't close again and his eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh no," Kitty said in a quiet voice from behind Remy.

"It's me," Remy said, "Remy. your...your boyfriend."

Molly smiled, then laughed a little. "Uh, I've never had a boyfriend...and even if I had, there's _no way_ I could ever get a guy like you! Not in a million years."

"Molly? You really don't remember me? At all?" Remy was in total shock. He felt numb. All her memories of him-the good and bad-were gone? Just like that?

Molly slowly shook her head. "Afraid not. Sorry. I mean, I'm still kind of getting over the fact that it's not the year or month I remember,  
so...you...that's really throwing me for a loop."

"Kids,if I could have a minute?" The doctor said.

The three of them stepped back outside and the doctor shut the door.

"She remembers who she is and many other things, but it seems whatever happened to her has effected her memory from a whole two years prior to now," The doctor said.

"She wouldn't remember us. She wouldn't remember that she's..."Kurt trialed.

"I'm afraid not. She wouldn't even remember about being a mutant either. You're going to want to break it all to her gently," the doctor said, "That _would've_ included important things like being her boyfriend. That can come as quite a shock."

"Yeah, sorry," Remy glared, "But when the love of your life goes through an ordeal, you want to be there when they wake up-wether they know who you are or not."

"I'll stop by later. Just try to keep her calm and don't upset her," The doctor said with all the ease of an experienced medical physician.

"Love of your life, huh?" Kitty elbowed Remy.

"Yeah, strong words there," Kurt elbowed him as well.

"Alright Thing One and Thing Two, we have to come up with a plan on how to...how to deal with this," Remy said, still trying to process things. Molly didn't remember him, her friends, what happened over the past few days. Her entire time at The School, wiped clean. That included-it pained Remy to think about-Molly falling in love with him. Just yesterday. It was all gone in such a short amount of time.

"We'll just take it slowly," Kurt said, "Re-introduce her to things a little at a time. No shocks, no scares-and definitely no morphing until she's ready."

"yeah. You'd better go get a power inhibitor from the jet, please," Remy rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how he would go back and face Molly when she didn't even know who he was.

Suddenly Remy found Kitty hugging him. She reminded him of Molly a little-not tall enough for her head to go over his shoulder, only standing pressed into his chest. Her brown hair as he stared down at the top of her head. Her warm personality. "It's going to be okay, Remy. Don't give up," Kitty said.

"I won't," Remy said.

The two of them went back into the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we were best friends?" Molly tilted her head, staring at Kitty quizzically.

"Yes," Kitty smiled, "We went shopping all the time and did a lot of things together. Shared books, watched movies, ate out. I'm a vegetarian too!"

"That's cool," Molly said. She stared at Remy for a few moments. Stared at him like there was something she was trying to remember, but had forgotten.  
Remy wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately to _make_ Molly remember, but he knew deep down that wouldn't do any good. It only happened in books and movies like that.  
"So, uh...?" Molly said.

"Remy," Remy provided, feeling awkward.

"Remy. Right. I-I'm sorry I'm horrible with names," Molly played with her hair, "How long had-uh, have-we been going out?"

"Almost a year," Remy smiled a little, remembering what Molly couldn't. All the crazy mishaps and adventures they'd shared together. So much...gone. How had that guy made her forget _so much_?

"Wow. That's so long," Molly marveled, "When you said it, I thought maybe it had been, like, a couple weeks or something. I guess I should ask you, d-do you...love...me?" Molly blushed.

"Yes," Remy brightened up quickly, "Yes! Completely, Molly." He resisted the strong, overwhelming urge to grab her hands. Hoping against hope that maybe it was starting to come back to her.

"And Me? Do I feel the...the same way?" Molly asked.

...Or not.

"Yes," Remy smiled, still happy, "You do."

"Did I always feel that way?" Molly asked.

Kitty and Remy looked at each other. Kitty subtly nodded, giving Remy the go ahead.

"Actually, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you didn't always. It was only...recently...you said you loved me," Remy let Molly down gently. No reason to upset her.

"Oh," Molly said, "Gosh, I'm sorry Remy. That's really rough. I mean...I just did and now I..." Molly said, trailing. She suddenly putting a hand behind her head with a big, embarrassed smile. "Wow, I'm sorry! I'm really messing up today!"

Remy smiled sadly. That was just the kind of thing that Molly normally said.  
"You're not messing up. You're just fine, Cherie."

"Hm? You're French?" Molly smiled a little as her eyes lit up.

"Close. Cajun. From Louisiana. I call you a lot of things in French," Remy smiled, "Terms of endearment. Like, I've always called you Petite." Remy moved his chair very close to the bed, suddenly feeling better...and a little flirty.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Kitty announced.  
They ignored her, staring into each others eyes, smiling dopily.

"I'm going to go run naked in the street!" Kitty said loudly.

They continued to ignore her, sickeningly preoccupied with each other.

"Okay, you guys have fun," Kitty phased through the door and went to go find a vending machine.

"'Petite'," Molly said, looking thoughtful as she put a finger to her chin, "I kind of like that. I mean, I guess it does sort of fit."

"It fits you perfectly," Remy beamed, "Always has. Always will."

"So if you don't mind my asking," Molly said, "What's up with your eyes? I mean, they're...very pretty...but so, uh, unique."

"That's a long story," Remy said, "Do you remember about mutants, Molly?"

"Yeah. You hear about them on the news all the time. I never understood how people could be so cruel just because of the way someone was born. It's not fair," Molly said, bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Well, I'm a mutant," Remy said, "My eyes have always been like this."

"Okay. So if you are...I guess maybe I am too? I mean, why else would I be in Washington?" Molly said. Remy marveled at her quick mind. Even with major memory loss, she was still sharp. He felt his love for her suddenly deepen a little. Maybe Molly was a little ditzy sometimes, but Remy held her in high regard as one of the smartest people he'd ever known.

"Yes," Remy answered, "I hope that doesn't upset you too much."

"Eh," Molly shrugged, "So I have powers. I'm weird enough already, what else is new?"

Remy frowned, "I never thought you were weird. Why do you say that?" Even though he already knew how she would answer, the question just slipped out.

Molly laughed sardonically, "Let's see. I'm too short, I'm overweight, I'm...very curvy...some people in my family make fun of me a lot for being odd. I am a total ditz and a spazz case. I have horrible allergies. And to top it all off...I'm eighteen and I've never had a b-well...I guess that's not true anymore, is it?"  
Molly laughed at herself.

"You're nineteen now, actually. And I like so many of those things about you. They make you so endearing to me," Remy said.

"Oh," Molly blushed again.

"Not to mention you are very smart, beautiful, funny and incredibly sweet," Remy said. He was dying to hold her hand or hug her, but he knew it would just make her uncomfortable. Like it used to way back when. In essence, Remy was dealing with the version of Molly that she had been upon meeting him. Shy and inexperienced in a ton of things. The mentally younger Molly.  
So it was all back to square one.

Kurt came back with the power dampener. After explaining what it did and why they were using it, he attached it to Mollys wrist.  
"Um, no one said what exactly my powers were," Molly said, looking very curious.

"Anthromorpic transformation. You can turn into animals," Remy said.

"Okay. Strangely fitting," Molly smirked, "What kinds of animals?"

"Anything from chipmunks to dinosaurs," Kurt chimed in, "It took you a long time to practice and get control, but you're really great at it now.-Well...you may have to relearn some things." Kurt quickly amended.

"It's fine. Practice makes perfect," Molly said.

"I called the teachers. They're on their way," Kurt said.

"Good," Remy said, "In the meantime, I guess we'll just hang out."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"...You were so angry with Remy, you wanted to kill him," Kitty laughed, relating a story to Molly about the past.

"I guess that sounds like me," Molly smiled, throwing Remy a look. It was a look of "I like you. I think you're very attractive", but a very shy look.

"How about we focus on a happier memory now," Remy suggested, both annoyed and embarrassed, "Like our first date or first kiss."

"...First kiss?" Mollys eyes went wide again and then she gingerly touched her lips, "Y-you liked me enough t-to kiss me?" She seemed completely in awe that anyone would want to kiss her.

"Of course. We've had a lot of kisses," Remy smiled, boasting.

"That's, uh, really nice Remy," Molly smiled, blushing again as she stared into the blankets of the hospital bed, obviously embarrassed.

"I could show you," Remy leaned in, lightly placing a hand over Mollys hand. Kurt and Kitty had silently phased out of the room at some point so the couple was all alone.

"I, um, I...I..." Molly stammered, leaning away, "I-I don't know about th-that."

Remy had to curb his enthusiasm. He was scaring her badly. Making her nervous. Not the right approach to such a delicate situation.

"I'm sorry Petite," Remy squeezed her hand for but a second, "You'll have to forgive me. I don't want to upset you, I can just be a little overwhelming at times. I know...because you used to say so a lot."

"I'd really like to kiss you...at some point. Really. I just...not right now," Molly said.

Remy tried not to become frustrated. He remembered everything, Molly didn't. It was only natural for Molly to feel uncomfortable. It would've been like kissing a complete stranger for Molly. Except Remy knew that wasn't the case. Molly _was_ his girlfriend and they'd just kissed that morning. And yesterday. And all week.

Except now Molly couldn't remember even the first time they had kissed, so it was pointless to be frustrated for something out of Mollys control.  
Remy fought back a sigh when the teachers entered the room. Most of them. Hank was strangely absent, then Remy realized that they didn't want to upset Molly with his appearance. Plus they hospital wasn't fully aware that they were mutants, except for a few disclosed doctors and nurses.

"Molly, this is Scott, Jean, Ororo and Logan," Remy introduced them, "They're teachers at the Xavier Institute."

"Hi," Molly gave a little wave, smiling.

'This is weird,' Scott said as Jean opened up a mental link just between the five of them.

'I know, right,' Jean said, 'Just this morning she was fine and now she doesn't remember any of us,'

'Scott?' Remy said.

'Yes?'

'Shut-up. Please,' Remy said.

Scott gave Remy a small glare-just a flicker and almost unnoticable to anyone else watching.  
'What I mean is, I don't feel great about this either,' Remy said, 'it _is_ going to be weird and we're all going to have to adjust.'

"Hmm," Molly said, "Mister Logan looks familiar,"

"Really?" Remy smiled. Maybe they'd hit upon something.

"Yeah," Molly said, "Kind of like some actor I guess."

Remy suddenly felt like someone hit him with a 40 pound slab of concrete. How disappointing.

"Uh, yeah," Jean chirped, "I guess he does. Like Sylvester Stallone."

"Yeah. I'm getting a little hungry," Molly said.

Remy got up and handed her the hospital menu. "Order anything you want Cherie. I forgot to mention that our school is run by a billionaire." Remy winked, smiling.

"Seriously or are you jerking my chain?" Molly looked skeptical.

"Seriously," Scott broke in, "You can order whatever, it's not a big deal."

"Wow," Molly looked flabbergasted, "That's pretty neat."

Remy decided he was getting hungry, so he ordered something to eat for himself. Everyone left to go visit the Professor, promising to come back.  
The look Logan was giving Remy to keep Remy's romantic enthusiasm in check wasn't lost on the young man. As soon as Logan was gone, Remy put his head back to look at the ceiling, rolling his eyes with a long sigh. "Il suffit de nous adapter aux menottes et une ceinture de chastet , pourquoi pas?" Remy murmered to himself.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Uh, just talking to myself," Remy looked up.

They stared at each other. Even with everything going on, the attraction, the all consuming spark and chemistry was still all there. Alive and well. Except in this situation, Molly just didn't know what to _do_ with it. She was lost and confused and very scared. She needed a friend more then a boyfriend. Remy could do that. Just as before, he realized.

"Say," He smiled, "You want me to sneak you in some dessert? I think there's a bakery down the block. I'm sure it's better then whatever they have here."

"I don't know..." Molly said.

"Come on. Delicious sweets? Irresistable," Remy grinned, "I'll get you anything."

"Eclairs do sound good. Or chocolate cake," Mollys face lit up again.

"I'll be back soon," Remy only stroked her on the head, resisting the urge to kiss her as he usually did when leaving.

This was all going to be very hard to adjust to for everyone involved, not just Molly.

* * *

Molly opened up the white paper bag to see an eclair, a big slice of cake and even a cupcake topped with colorful chocolate candies.  
"Is this all for _me_?" Molly was awestruck.

"Every bit of it," Remy beamed at her, "I know how much you like desserts. Just thought you could use a little pick-me-up right now."

"Sheesh, I have memory loss, I'm not depressed!" Molly exclaimed, "I do really appreciate it though. It's, uh, what a good boyfriend would do."

"If it makes you too uncomfortable, I understand. For now, you don't have to think of me as...as your boyfriend," Remy said slowly. It was like turning a knife in his heart, but he knew that it was best for Molly.

"NO!" Molly yelped like she was about to cover a detonator, "I mean, no way. I've _always_ wanted a boyfriend, so even if I can't remember, I still want you to be, uh, my boyfriend. Besides, it would make you sad if I didn't think of you like that. And I'd be sad to see you upset...even though it's all blank for me."

"Okay," Remy said, "But I'll try not to make you feel too weird."

Try, but he couldn't promise anything.

"You mean like try and, um, k-kiss me?" Molly looked bashfully into the floor with a tiny smile.

"I only kiss when I'm invited to," Remy reached out and put a hand over Mollys, "Well...most of the time."

Molly giggled. "Okay. So tell me about yourself. Tell me all the things that I can't remember, Remy. You seem kind of fun and really great."

Remy noted that Molly hadn't suttered once through that whole scentence. A sign that she was quickly becoming more comfortable with his presence.

"I'm twenty years old. I'm kind of adopted, but we'll get to that later. I like different kinds of music. A lot of hobbies, like cooking. My favorite hobby has always been making you smile."

Molly bit her lip, giggling slightly.

"Hmm, what else?" Remy gave a sidelong glance to the ceiling, "I like card games. Ah, like, when I'm in uniform my codename is Gambit."

"Gambit," Molly repeated, enchanted, "It sounds so brash and adventurous. Romantic."

"All I am and more, Cherie," Remy flirted with her again, winking with a tilt of his head and a sly grin. He was having too much fun with this.

"So, like, what's going on with us anyway?" Molly played with her hair, staring at the bed again, "Did you ever get to meet my family?"

"You remember your family?" Remy was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not total memory loss," Molly said.

"Uh, no. I haven't really got to meet them yet. I'm sure I will at some point," Remy smiled.

"Oh, you'll like them!" Molly was cheerful, "Do I talk about them very much?"

"No, you don't, but they call you once a week," Remy smiled.

Then the sudden realization hit him. If Molly's family, in their already concerned state, found out that Molly had lost over a years worth of her memory, they were going to _kill_ him.

"Hey Petite, I'll be back in a minute," Remy smiled.

Remy ran like mad to the Professors room. The second he got there, he yanked Scott by the collar and practically yelled, "We're all dead if we don't DO something!"

"About _what_?-And let _go_ of me!" Scott snatched back his shirt, "Remy, you're whiter then a sheet, what's going on?"

Remy summarzied what no one else knew about Molly's family situation since he hadn't gotten around to telling them.

"They could pull Molly out," Kitty worried.

"They could _kill_ me for not preventing it," Remy was now collapsed in a chair, repeatedly running his hands through his hair with worry.

"They could sue me," Charles said, "It would be all over the newspapers."

"You're all forgetting something," Logan said.

"What?" Remy was annoyed-as in he wanted to punch Logan, kind of annoyed.

"Her family doesn't know she's lost her memory yet, so you're in the clear for a minute," Logan said.

"Okay, but we still owe them letters and a video," Remy sighed.

"Letter's won't be a problem," Ororo said, "The video...maybe."

"Relax," Kurt was confident, "We'll send the letters now and as soon as Molly gets her memory back, we'll make the video then."

"If she gets her memory back," Remy said, "I can't believe I was this stupid. They trusted me to keep Molly safe and then she loses her memory," Remy slammed his fist noisily into the next wall he was sitting near.

"It wasn't your fault, Remy," Jean said, "You did what you could."

"Yeah. Real helpful," Remy glared into the floor, slumped over with steepled hands.

"Jean is right," Scott said, "You can't prevent everything bad that happens to Molly. It's impossible. The only thing you can do is be there for her now. In the meantime, we'll work hard on tracking down the bank robbers. Just keep Molly relaxed and comfortable."

"But not _too_ relaxed or comfortable," Logan glared.

* * *

AN: Il suffit de nous adapter aux menottes et une ceinture de chastet , pourquoi pas?=Just fit us for handcuffs and a chastity belt, why not?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy went back to Molly's room. She had been sitting in the bed for a while, but now she was standing up, stretching. "Hi. You okay?" Molly looked concerned for Remy.

"I'm better. Just had to go take care of something," Remy said truthfully.

"Oh," Molly said. She looked him up and down, staring.

"What?" Remy smiled.

"It's nothing," Molly said, "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not," Remy said, "Tell me. Please?"

"...You're, like, tall and muscular. Imposing looking," Molly said, "I wasn't expecting you to be, er, so much taller then me. Besides, you're stunningly handsome too. I just don't understand h-how I got you as my boyfriend. You seem too much for me. Too amazing and wondrous to be real."

"Well I am real and I am all yours Molly," Remy gently touched the top of her head. He leaned down, "Besides, if I weren't taller then you I couldn't call you Petite all the time."

Molly giggled, "That's true. I want to know how we met. I mean, I want to know everything. Every kiss and hug and...just everything!" She looked excited. Remy couldn't half blame her. She'd just woken up to _him_ as her "new" boyfriend. In her mind, it was a big deal, getting a guy with looks that could kill and pretty, shiny red eyes all ready to love her. Hug her and kiss her. It was like so many girls dreamed about-A seemingly ideal boyfriend dropped right into their lap, devoted and cuddly.

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to tell you everything," Remy said, "The doctor warned against shocking you. I can tell you enough though and we'll save the rest for later when you're ready to hear it," Remy rubbed Mollys hand after picking it up and holding it.

"Okay," Molly said quietly, but he could tell that Molly was disappointed. She sat back on the bed.

Remy started weaving the story of how they met and many of their adventures.

* * *

A bit later, Molly went to go meet the Professor. "Molly, this is Professor Xavier," Remy introduced him.

"Uh, hello. Nice to, um, meet you. Again I guess," Molly smiled.

"It's good to see you up and around, Molly," Charles said.

"Does seeing the Professor bring back any memories Molly?" Scott asked.

Molly shook her head, "No. Um, sorry. I wish it did."

"It's perfectly alright," Charles smiled kindly, "These things take lots of time."

"Yeah, guess so," Molly said, "Anyway, I guess I shouldn't ask what happened to you. Might be too shocking for me."

"I just had a very long, hard ordeal," Charles said, "We'll just leave it at that for now."

"Okay," Molly finally smiled again, "Maybe we can talk for a little while if you're up to it?"

"Yes, of course," Charles said. Molly pulled up a chair next to the bed and the two of them started conversing.  
Remy watched as they laughed and talked like old friends. Molly wasn't Charles' favorite student or anything,  
but he did seem to have a fondness and a special place in his heart for her. Remy smiled to himself at the thought.

* * *

That evening, Molly was admitted out of the hospital. She had to ride to the car in a wheelchair, it was mandatory.  
"This sucks," Molly griped, "I'm perfectly well enough to walk to the car."

"Yes, but _I_ don't want anything to happen to you and the staff doesn't either, Petite," Remy walked alongside the wheelchair, running a hand through Mollys hair.  
She smiled. Presently, Remy got a special feeling from her at calling her 'Petite'. It was a mixture of glee and pride and attraction.  
Different from before where there hadn't been any reaction. Like Molly felt happy and proud of her looks suddenly just because Remy called her that.  
The special attention she was getting. So of course Remy was calling her that a lot more now.

They planned on staying the night in the hotel and leaving with the rest of the students in the morning. Washington had been fun, but they had lives in Bayville and couldn't stay forever.  
That night, Remy lingered in front of the girls room, saying goodnight to Molly. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall," Remy said.  
"Okay. I'm sure I'll be fine with the rest of the girls," Molly said.

"Yes, you're right," Remy felt conflicted. Something about leaving her for the night scared him. Not that he could stay with her all night, but he had such an urgent desire to look after her at all times now. The whole mess had really left him shaken up (on the inside).

"Uh, so, goodnight I guess," Molly looked at the floor, fidgeting.

"It's kind of funny, but we usually kiss goodnight before going to our rooms," Remy smiled.

"Every night?" Mollys eyes widened, but happily.

"Every night," Remy kept smiling.

"Er...m-maybe just a k-kiss on the cheek then?" Molly said, "I'd hate to break tradition."

Remy bent down and kissed her on the cheek, trying not to linger. Usually he didn't do cheek kisses. Lips were always more romantic and exciting for him.  
"Th-th-thanks," Molly stammered, looking star struck, "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Molly," Remy ran a gentle hand over her head before leaving. He couldn't help but look back to her for a minute.

* * *

The next morning they arrived back in Bayville. Scott, Jean and Logan had opted to stay behind in washington until the professor could come home,  
plus to track down the bank robbers. Remy took Molly on a quick tour of the mansion, ending it with the upstairs last.

"And this is your room. Does it look familiar at all?" Remy opened the door and they stepped inside. Molly looked around, seeming to take in every detail.

"No," She answered, "I want to say yes, but it doesn't. The only things familiar are the things I probably brought with me, like this," She picked up a red sweater laying on the bed.

"Well that's something at least," Remy said, sitting on the bed. He still felt guilty and kind of heart broken over Molly's memory loss.

"What's wrong?" Molly frowned, sitting next to him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Remy said.

"Okay, but if you're upset over me, don't be. Please. Things will work out. I'm sure of it," Molly smiled.

"It's funny, but that's what you said before when things got rough," Remy smiled back.

"That's because I say it to everyone, because I know it's true. Things get better, you just have to believe it," Molly reached out and hugged him, seemingly without thinking.  
"Oh!" She let go quickly, scooting back, "Why did I go and do that?"

"Maybe part of you remembers what your mind forgot. You always hugged me like that," Remy reached out to hug her again.

"It feels so weird," Molly said softly, "Knowing I had a whole life here, with you, that I can't remember."

"Well it's like you said, it'll work out," Remy said.

"And if it doesn't?" Molly wondered.

"...Then...then we just get to start over," Remy said, "I guess. But we'll hope for the best."

"Yeah. Hope for the best," Molly echoed. She stayed in his arms for a lengthened amount of time in silence.  
Molly sat up and let go of Remy, staring at him again with big, curious eyes. The picture of innocence.

"Yes Petite?" Remy smirked.

"Uh, sorry," Molly apologized, "I guess I just like staring at you."

"It's only natural, sweetheart," Remy's smirk turned into a warm smile.

"Anyway," She said slowly, "What made us friends in the first place? You didn't really say."

"Lots of things," Remy smiled, "We like a lot of the same music and movies. We both like reading. We have sort of similar personalities because we're both casual and layed back, though I'm more outgoing and bold. We just like to have fun together. Oh, and we both love food."

Molly laughed, "You really don't look like you love food to me. You look like, well, like you take really good care of yourself."

"Thank you," Remy said nodding optimistically since he couldn't take a bow, "Trust me, I'm just as obsessed with food as you are. And I like cooking."

"Yeah," Molly said, "I always hoped I would get with a guy that could cook."

They stared at each other again, making Remy feel sad and happy all in the same breath. Molly couldn't even recall the other day. So close and so far.

"If you don't mind me asking...I mean..." Molly trailed a moment, "What made you fall in love with me?"

"Everything about you," Remy smiled, unable to resist grasping her shoulders. Molly didn't flinch this time.  
"Your innocence, your shyness. How warm and kind you are. The way you made me feel so wanted when I felt unwanted.  
All the great things about you made me love you," Remy said.

"Oh. Okay," Molly stared at him. She started leaning in. Remy started leaning in.  
They were just inches apart...

"BAMF"

"How's it going?" Kurt smiled. His image inducer was still turned on for Molly's sake.

"AHHHhhh!" Molly jumped a mile, then fell off of the bed in a heap of tangled limbs.  
"I didn't know you could do that, Kurt. You scared me," Molly said as Remy helped her up.

"It's _fine_, _thanks_," Remy glared, suddenly having an urge to hit Kurt. Hard. In the face.

"Yeah...we're, uh, doing good," Molly said, embarrassed.

"If you need anything, you know where I'm at," Kurt teleported out.

"Annoying blue idiot," Remy mumbled to himself, irritated.

"What?" Molly asked.

"Nothing," Remy pulled her to sit back down, "Anyway, where were we?"

"I-I'm not r-really sure," Molly stuttered, leaning away from him.

Crap, Remy mentally berated himself. He forgot. This was Old Molly. Version 1 point 0.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight," Remy changed the subject, "You could get to know me again little by little."

"That's a good idea. Like a date," Molly perked up again.

"Exactly. A date. We can go anywhere you wish," Remy said.

"That would be great, but you can pick. Remember, I don't know what's around here," Molly said.

"That's right," Remy snapped his fingers, "I'm sorry. Okay. I'll think of something then."

"Thanks Remy," Molly smiled at him, then looked shyly at the floor as she started playing with her hair,"...Uh, just out of curiosity, w-what was our first kiss like?"

"Spontaneous," Remy smiled back, "We were in this big pit, covered in mud during a fight. You were losing your marbles, trying to find a way out, when next you turned around, I kissed you and told you that I loved you."

"I see," Molly said, "And how did I react then?"

"You weren't happy at first. You were shocked and upset, but the idea grew on you after I explained myself. We had been friends for so long, it was hard for you to see as as more. During the beginning, we fought a lot, but eventually overcame any problems we had. We've been happy for a long time now," Remy said.

"Oh no," Molly moaned softly, "You must be s-s-so upset!" She started crying, "W-w were so happy and now I can't remember _any of it!_"

Ohh boy.  
Remy rushed to pull Molly into hug. "Hey, it's okay! It's alright honey, everything's going to be alright. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Remy soothed.

"YES IT IS!" Molly wailed.

"No it's not. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've protected you better and I feel awful about that," Remy held Molly at arms length, going on to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yeah...but...but from what you said it was my idea to go into the bank. We could've left it alone," Molly said.  
Naturally, Molly had inquired at one point how she'd lost her memory and Remy had to gently explain it to her.

"Yes, but even if we had, then it's possible that a lot of innocent people could've gotten hurt. You had a good instinct," Remy explained.

"For what? At the expense of me? Of us?" Molly's voice cracked, now angrily instead of beside herself with sorrow.

"We're still working on getting the guy who made you lose everything," Remy said, "Nothing is lost yet."

"Okay...I guess," Molly suddenly curled back up against Remy's chest, then gasped for a moment, backing away.  
"_Why_ do I keep _doing_ that?!" Molly yelped, "I don't just lean against guys...I mean...I know you're my boyfriend, but.."

"Exactly. I'm you're boyfriend," Remy pulled her back against him, "It's allowed. Perfectly natural, Cherie."

"Okay," Molly squeaked, her body tense as a coiled spring.

Leaning back to lay them back into the bed, sitting up against the headboard in a relaxed fashion, Remy laughed on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, Remy came around to collect Molly for breakfast. When he found she wasn't in her room, he went downstairs to see her at the table, laughing with Kurt and Kitty as if everything was normal.

"Good morning," Remy smiled.

"G-good m-morning," Molly squeaked, blushing as she looked up at him from her seat. Remy sat next to her, as usual.

Molly stared at Remy with all the passion of an innocent schoolgirl crush. Remy noticed Kitty and Kurt bowing out to the other end of the table.  
"How are you feeling?" Remy asked Molly.

"Uh, fine. Good," Molly said, "Nothing has come back to me yet, but it might."

"You just have to take your time, Love. Don't force things," Remy said, letting a pet name slip.

"'Love'?" The blush on Molly's face came back a deep scarlet color as her pupils grew smaller in surprise and a bit of shock.

"Another pet name," Remy said, "I don't have to call you that if you don't want me to."

"I...I like it," Molly said, "It's a little jarring, but I like it. It's sweet."

"le soleil, la lune et les toiles, les cygnes eux-m mes, sont tous en admiration devant vous. Jaloux de leur coeur, ma bel ange," Remy waxed poetic, playing with Molly's hair.

Molly giggled a great deal, blushing again at Remy's attention. "Y-you pay too much attention to me! Eat, eat! You have to be hungry," Molly insisted.

"Only hungry to spend time with you. To drink you in with my eyes and hold you for hours," Remy purred, sneaking a hand over to hold Mollys shoulder firmly but gently.

"Tell me why you love me again? I'm really...really not much t-to look at," Molly shyly put some hair behind her ear.

Remy had started eating. He quickly swallowed, then gearing up another forkful to eat as he spoke.  
"Yes you are. I'm going to have to convince you all over again of how...stunning...you really are. I barely had you convinced of it the first time, Cherie."

"Stunning. Pfft!" Molly rolled her eyes, "I'm _so_ sure. Maybe in some alternate universe."

"In _my_ universe. You have no idea what you _do_ to me, Petite," Remy said.

"Okay, okay," Molly brushed it off hurriedly, "Uh, so what are we doing today?"

"I thought we could drive around town a little. Maybe it'll jog your memory, bring something back," Remy said.

"Just us together?" Molly looked hopeful.

"If that's what you want," Remy smiled.

"Y-Yes. That sounds nice," Molly smiled back.

* * *

"You're nervous," Remy said a while later as they drove through downtown Bayville, "What's wrong?"

"I know we're, like, together, but it does feel a little weird being alone with a guy," Molly said.

It took Remy a moment to understand, "Ah, right. You are-were-inexperienced with men-"

"With guys," Molly murmured.

"Well you're safe with me, Cherie. I promise. I won't do anything to hurt you and I...I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Remy felt regretful and guilty again.

"Thank you Remy. I really appreciate that," Molly smiled.

They soon found a spot and parked. They got out and started walking.  
"So, uh...can we, like, hold hands?" Molly asked.

"Of course my love," Remy took Mollys hand, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know. What's around here?" Molly wondered.

"The bookstore, the CD shop. There's a couple little knick-knack shops that you like. There's the park too," Remy said.

"It all sounds good. You pick," Molly said.

"The bookstore is closest," Remy said.

They walked around the bookstore. It was fun, but it didn't bring anything back to Molly.  
They made their way to the park and sat under a tree for a while.

"It might sound silly, but I...I want to snuggle with you," Molly said.

"It's not silly," Remy pulled her into his arms, "I want to snuggle with you all the time."

"What did we, like, do before?" Molly asked, "What did we like doing together?"

"Lots of things. We talked a lot. Went out to movies and around town," Remy said, "We made-out a lot too. Kissed, hugged, normal things"  
Remy found himself badly craving the simple, normal pleasures of a relationship, but knew he had to be patient. There was the possibility that he'd break at some point and give into those cravings. He just hoped Molly wouldn't be too upset with him if that happened, but another part of him-a much bigger part-didn't care wether she was upset or not. Remy wanted what he wanted, and what he wanted, he usually got.

"That's good. I mean, of course we would do stuff like that," Molly said, "So, um, did I ever get to meet your family or anything?"

"Not exactly," Remy said, "I have a lot of family issues. You didn't get to meet my family and I'm glad you didn't. You probably wouldn't have liked them. It's a long story and I don't want to upset you."

"Okay, but you can at least give me details. Do you have parents? Adopted brothers or sisters?" Molly looked at Remy in that eagerly curious way that he remembered so well.

"Just a lousy dad. One brother I never see, no sisters. Some uncles, aunts and cousins and a figurative aunt. That's all. Not really worth talking about," Remy said.

"Hey, you know about my family, so it's only fair," Molly grinned.

"I _know_ about your family, but to be fair, you don't talk about them much yourself," Remy countered, "I think you're embarrassed to."

Molly thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, you're right. It's not that I don't love them, but families can be embarrassing and stuff. You're off the hook then."

Remy laughed, "You let me off too easily."

"I guess," Molly smiled.

They stared at each other for a long amount of time. Remy found himself leaning in when he noticed Molly closing her eyes and getting closer.

Just then, Remy heard an explosion from across the street. Molly jerked away, almost falling onto her back as her hair flew around her face. "What was that?!" Molly yelped, turning her head to the direction the booming noise came from.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here," Remy got up and ran to the potential danger, whereas most people with some sense would just run away from it.

Smoke and fire streamed from a local dry cleaners inside a strip mall across from the park. The police were already there and a fire truck was heading into the parking lot where a crowd of gawkers were being held back. "What happened?" Remy asked a woman standing near him as she held her young daughter.

"A gas leak," The woman said, not looking at Remy, but looking at the scene, "Something must've made it explode from the inside.  
It doesn't look like anyone was hurt."

Remy felt relieved. Neither he nor The X-Men would be needed here. The police and firemen could take care of this. Remy made his way back to Molly.

"It's nothing. I mean, nothing we need to worry about. There was a gas leak at a dry cleaners," Remy explained, sitting back down next to Molly.

"Oh. Was anyone hurt?" Molly asked.

"No, everyone's...fine..." Remy said slowly as he noticed Molly leaning in. She wasn't scared this time, but Remy still felt a bit of reservation about it, like he was taking advantage of Molly. Something he never wanted to do, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Molly, I can't. I can't kiss you now," Remy leaned away, surprised at his own words.

"Why not?!" Molly was annoyed.

"I would feel bad kissing you right now, like this. It would be like taking advantage of you when you don't remember anything about me or us," Remy explained.

"But...but y-you're my boyfriend," Molly looked like she might cry, "We're supposed to kiss and stuff."

"We will, but let's not rush anything. Give it time. I don't want to rush you into something you might not be ready for mentally. Shock wouldn't be good for you right now," Remy squeezed her hand.

"We will kiss eventually though? Like before?" Molly was practically begging him with her eyes.

"Just like before," Remy smiled.

* * *

AN: translation: the sun, moon and stars, the swans themselves, are all in awe of you. Jealous to their core, my beautiful angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next day, Remy woke up extra early to catch Molly to walk with her down to breakfast. He wanted to spend more time with her. Remy felt like he _needed_ to, after everything that happened, feeling more clingy to her. They were more then close, and Remy didn't want to see anything else bad happen to Molly if he could help it.

Remy stood and waited for Molly to come out of her room. "Oh!" Molly jerked upon coming out, "I didn't expect to see you there. Good morning."

"Good morning," Remy smiled, "I thought we could walk down to breakfast together. Most days, we do anyway."

"Okay," Molly reached out and held Remys hand as they walked along.

"How did you sleep?" Remy asked.

"Good. I mean, the bed has been well slept in, so I guess I'm used to it by now," Molly said.

"Good," Remy said, "I thought today we could do something fun. Whatever you want to do."

"I could use some fun," Molly said, "I'll think about it."

Remy nodded. They entered the dining room and started eating. Later, they relaxed in one of the downstairs rec rooms, having lots of privacy since they kids were all back in school for fall.  
The two sat next to each other on the couch. Molly looked like she had something on her mind, Remy noticed, because she wasn't snuggling up to him as she had been and she felt very, very nervous about something.

"So, uh, um, did we ever...uh...how should I put this...d-do i-it?" Molly questioned, squirming next to him all the while, looking hot as her face burned again. This was probably more embarrassed then Remy had ever seen her. It was awfully cute.

Remy decided to have a little fun, just to see what Mollys reaction would be.  
"Uh, yeah. And it was absolutely _unforgettable_," Remy waved a hand out in front of him with a huge smile.

Mollys eyes grew huge as she let out a "Squerk!". Beads of sweat quickly appeared on her forehead as she obviously became flabbergasted.

"W-why? H-how did I even...?! I wasn't supposed to...I mean...I was _saving_ myself for _marriage_ for lans sakes!" Molly went extremely pale as she balled her fist, shaking a little.

"Well..." Remy decided to let it go on just a little longer, "Moving to a new place changes people. Besides, when you have all of _me_ to enjoy, it's hard to resist such a tempting, delicious treat in front of you all the time." Remy grinned as he felt his eyes glowing. Either he was genuinely getting turned on at the thought of sleeping with Molly or this prank was hilarious enough to make even his eyes glow in happiness. He decided it was the former.

"I can't believe I would ever do such a thing, but I guess you're right. Umm...was it just once or, like, uh, lots of times?-I can't even think about how I'm going to break it to my parents. My dad's going to disown me for sure and, well, I can tell you now he isn't going to be _at all_ happy with _you_," Molly said, giving Remy a stern look.

Remy suddenly had an image of a gun to his head...and then his head being blown clean off his neck. Ohhh crap.

"Oh Dieu! I was joking! I was joking! I-I was just kidding!" Remy quickly jumped up _onto_ the couch, crouching on it with his feet under him and waving his hands around like some hyperactive Mime after a whole case of Red Bull. The sweat was so heavy on Remys face he felt like he'd just stepped out of the shower.

"I wondered," Molly smirked, "I don't think I'd ever give it up so easily. Even to the likes of you, Mister LeBeau."

"'Mister LeBeau' now is it?" Remy raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Well _Miss_ Callum, all that said, can I talk you into going out to dinner again with me this evening?"

"That sounds nice. Where?" Molly said.

"Whatever you're in the mood for, ma Cherie," Remy said.

"I know this might sound silly, but Taco Hut sounds good. It's like my comfort food," Molly smiled.

"Taco hut and we could spend the night watching stars," Remy smiled almost dreamily.

"Where can you watch stars in the city? It's so bright," Molly said.

"You'll see," Remy said mysteriously.

* * *

That afternoon they went to the movies, and that night after dinner, Remy took Molly to look out point for stargazing.

"Oh! It's amazing out here!" Molly marveled, looking up at the millions of stars in the dark, velvety looking sky. Remy resisted the temptation to lay on lines like "All the stars in the universe can't compare to your beauty" or "Your eyes are more radiant then anything found in the heavens."

However, Remy decided it was best not to panic Molly again or make her feel too uncomfortable, at least for a little while.

"It is," Remy unfurled a blanket onto a patch of grass, sitting down. Molly sat next to him, but not closely.

"You can get closer if you want," Remy said, running a hand down Mollys arm.

"Uh, yeah," Molly slowly let herself get wrapped up in Remys arms.

"You like this Molly?" Remy said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh _yes_," Molly sighed for a moment rubbing her head against Remys well built body before she realized what he meant, "Umm, yeah.  
Yeah. It's all very, very pretty. Thank you."

"You're welcome Petite," Remy purred.

They just talked a while. Remy continued relating experiences that Molly couldn't remember. The funny things. The heartbreaking. The sweet, touching things. All the things Remy had to hold onto because now he was the only one of them that remembered.  
Without him, those cherished memories would be lost forever.

"I think I'm all talked out," He finally sighed. They were back up to sitting next to each other again.

"You? I doubt it," Molly smirked.

They stared at each other for some time. It was all quiet except for breathing.  
There was very little light from which to see by.

Remy made a fist, fighting with himself on the inside. Now he knew how Molly might've felt before, trying to tell him that she...

"I think I might kiss you," Remy put a hand to her face.

Molly gulped, wide eyed. "I might be bad at it."

"That's not possible," Remy leaned in closer.

It wasn't an especially long kiss, but it was a relief.

"You feel okay? Did it bring back anything?" Remy asked.

Molly had a dreamy look on her face, like a whole new world had just opened up for her.  
"Fine.-Oh, no. Sorry. I wish it had," Molly said.

"Don't worry about it," Remy said.  
He wanted to work like mad to bring her memory back, but he also wanted to be with Molly. Remy had already made his choice in the matter, but wished there was a way to do both.

"Remy?" Molly shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Since I had to wake up to this life with a boyfriend. I'm glad it was you," Molly smiled,  
carefully holding his hand.

"Me too," Remy smiled. He kissed her again. Everything would work out in the end. Somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: There are mentions of explosives in this chapter, just in case that scares anyone because of trauma or whatever the case may be.

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful and fairly uninteresting. Remy continued showing Molly the ins-and-outs of the School, all the while flirting and being a good boyfriend.  
Meanwhile, Molly enjoyed the perks of re-learning her life, like a hot breakfast already made every morning, lots of friends, and, of course, Remy devotedly by her side.

The third day everything changed.

Remy was woken up by the sound of something scratching and crying at his door.  
It sounded like a dog. How had a dog gotten inside? And further more, why did it choose to wake him up before his alarm went off?

Remy got up and went out into the hallway to see a frantic brown labrador retriever dancing around, looking up at him with pleading brown eyes, crying like a baby.

Wait a minute...brown eyes?

"Molly?" Remy questioned.

"Rowrf!" Molly said, loud and clear.

Remy kneeled down to her.  
"Okay, just stay calm. Everything is going to be fine," Remy said.

Molly whined. Loudly.

"You're going to be okay. You used to do this all the time."

Molly cried.

"Sorry. Listen just...just picture yourself. Concentrate on that and you'll change back, Molly," Remy said.

Molly closed her eyes and slowly started reverting back to her normal human self.  
Remy felt beside himself with relief. Then he started feeling concerned as to wether she was going to be wearing clothes or not. (Usually she was, but now, who knew?)  
Remy quickly turned around, just in case.

"Um, it's okay," Molly said after a few moments, "I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Good," Remy hugged her, "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah," Molly squeaked out.

Remy wondered why she felt overwhelmingly embarrassed, then it hit him.  
He was hugging Molly without a shirt.

"Oh," Remy let go, "Uh, sorry about that Petite."

"Umm...no p-problem," Molly averted his gaze.

"Are you okay now?" Remy asked.

"I'm okay. I'm just not sure if I want that to happen again. It was super weird," Molly said, still avoiding looking at him.

Remys alarm went off. He turned it off, grabbing the nearest shirt and pulling it on as he came back out.

"Question," Molly chirped in a direct tone of voice.

"Yes cherie?" Remy smiled, putting all his charm into it.

"How did a chubby runt like me end up with a guy with six pack abs and amazing arms?" Molly grinned, a blush going up her neck. Remy knew it took a lot for Molly-presently-to get such a sarcastic sentence out.

Remy leaned down to touch his forehand to Mollys, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Because you're a beautiful, _beautiful_ lady and I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."

"Th-thanks," Molly said simply.

Remy went and got dressed, then walked with Molly back to her room so she could do the same.

When they went down for breakfast, everything was fine for a few moments. Until an explosion from outside rocked the mansions foundation. Furniture clattered and the chandelier over the dining table shook like a pendulum.

"What's going on?!" Molly grabbed onto him as Ororo ordered everyone to get ready and get outside.

"It's alright," Remy said, "Just get upstairs to your room and stay there."

Molly nodded, running out of the room to safety. Remy and the others went to the hidden storage closet located on the far side of the dining room to suit up, afterwards rushing outside to face whatever danger was outside.

As soon as the team was outside, they saw a bunch of college kids vandalizing and destroying nearby houses with explosives, paint,  
and graffiti, among other things.

"Why are they doing this?" Shadowcat wondered.

"They're all hitting houses where mutants already live," Remy realized.

It wasn't a lot of houses-five in all-but it was enough. They either had people too old or too young to join the school, but the houses had mutant residents all the same.  
Thankfully none of them were at home at the moment, otherwise things would so much worse with their lives at stake.

Suddenly no one was surprised that the rioters were using explosives.

"Guys, go left and right," Iceman said of the recruits.

"Everyone else, fan out. Do what you can," Storm said.

Remy ran up to a couple guys, trying to ambush them, but was suddenly ambushed himself from behind with a chain around his neck. It was ice cold and not the least bit comfortable.

"You scared, mutie?" A young mans voice said with a southern accent.

"Never," Remy smirked, "You from Louisina, hommes?"  
Remy slowly moved his staff around to near his attackers face.

"Yeah, but I don't have any kinship with a genetic deformity like you," The boy said.

"That's a real shame," Remy said, clicking his staff so the knock out gas was released. The boy went down like a sack of bricks, "Maybe we could've been friends otherwise."

Remy was fast enough to stop the other two kids from putting another explosive onto another house by knocking them unconscious.

Within a half hour, they had the vandals apprehended and the police were on their way.

Remy went back inside and upstairs to make sure Molly was okay.  
"Remy!" Molly jumped off the bed and ran to hug him.

"Are you alright? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Molly said worriedly.

"Everyone is fine. We just had some trouble with kids vandalizing some houses," Remy explained.

"Oh, that's terrible," Molly frowned, "Does that happen a lot around here?"

"No, no," Remy waved his hands a little, wanting to calm her, "They're just being bullies. We took care of it. Nothing to worry about."  
Remy pulled her over to sit on the bed.

"Try to relax, put it out of your head. We need to start working on your powers soon anyway, now that you've discovered them again.  
There's no time to be upset over a bunch of punk kids being...being jerks," Remy tried to put things delicately.

"Okay, I guess we'll do that soon," Molly smiled a little, "It was kind of fun being a dog this morning. Um, I mean, you smelled good."

"I smelled good? Of course," Remy pulled Molly into a hug, "You just relax for a couple hours, then we can get started. There's some things I have to go do."

* * *

After Remy did chores and took care of a few things, he went back to Mollys room and got started in helping her regain familiarity and control over her powers.  
She stood in her uniform in front of Remy while Remy sat on her bed, changed out of his uniform and in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
"We'll just take it a little at a time," Remy said, "No need to rush anything. Try turning into a squirrel."

Molly breathed, relaxing. The changes came quickly, but fluidly, like she never forgot. Her ears changed, crawling up the side of her head as fur appeared all over her body. Her hands and feet started turning into little clawed paws. She starting shrinking down and after a few moments, a bushy tail appeared behind her. After a couple minutes, the transformation was complete. Molly was a squirrel.

She looked down at herself, then went in a circle to see the bushy, twitchy tail. "Tch-t-tch-tt-tch!" Molly clicked up at Remy, seeming unsure of what to do next.

"Walk around, try it out," Remy advised.

Molly started walking, making her way up to the dresser since carpet wasn't made for claws. Molly scaled up the dresser, all the way to the top, climbing over things like papers and hair brushes eventually jumping onto the bed and changing back. "That was fun," Molly smiled, "So I can really turn into any kind of animal?"

"Whatever you can think of," Remy said, "You always liked turning into a tiger the best."

"I can really do that?" Molly started looking excited.

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to push it today. Let's just do smaller animals for now," Remy said. He knew she was disappointed, but they would get there.

Over the course of the afternoon, Molly had turned into everything from hedgehogs to armadillos. Trying out rabbits, possums, chipmunks, rats and even a koala. Remy noticed that Molly didn't seem scared to turn into animals, it all seemed to come naturally to her, even with amnesia.

"I think that's enough for now," Remy said as the clock changed to five, "I don't want you to get too worn out."

"One last thing...just to see what it's like. It's called an Ai-Ai. It's from Madagascar. Scientists don't even know a lot about it.  
I think it's, like, nocturnal," Molly said.

"Okay, just don't fall asleep on me," Remy smirked, joking.

He watched Molly shift into something...completely hideous looking. It reminded him of a possum with a hair loss problem. It had huge orange-yellow eyes and one long, stick like finger in the middle of four shorter ones, with huge ears and a big bushy tail streaming out behind it. The hair on its face and on top of its head was thinner then on it's body. Remy made a creeped out face. "Why would you ever want to turn into _that_? Looks like something out of a nightmare, Petite."

Molly blinked her huge eyes, sticking out her long finger and teasing it at him, obviously trying to weird Remy out. Molly even stuck out her tongue, waving her head around.  
"Okay, okay. It's very...interesting...for you. I get it," Remy said, "You've had your fun, now change back. I'm going to have a hard time sleeping for sure."

Molly changed back. "Aw, c'mon, it was funny!" She giggled.

"I'm sure. Tomorrow we can work on other stuff," Remy said, "Right now, I could use a snack."

* * *

The next couple of days went by fairly normally. By the third day, Molly was turning into tigers, elephants, horses and the like out in the backyard for all the room. They decided to take a break, sitting on the furniture by the pool.

"I know it's not good to shock me, but I have to know," Molly looked Remy in the face, swinging her legs over the side of her lawn chair to look at him directly, "With these powers, did I ever...did I...kill anyone?"

Remy jerked up alarmed. He sat up properly, grabbing Mollys hands.  
"No. Never sweetheart. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"They just seem so dangerous is all," Molly looked at the ground, seeming agitated, "I just wondered if being able to do what I do, maybe I let it all slip at some point. Like with how you can make things explode, if you were in my place, wouldn't you wonder the same?"  
She stared into the hot concrete, obviously upset, her brown eyes wide with some trepidation.

"I guess I would," Remy put a hand to her face, guiding it back to look at him, "That's not what the X-Men are about. We don't kill. And...you aren't that type of person to. I know you're not."

"Thank you," Molly got up and hugged him, "That's a relief. I just had to wonder today, being a tiger. All that raw power. It's really amazing.  
Uh, did I ever, like, hurt _you_? Accidentally?"

"Not really," Remy answered, "Maybe the occasional knock down or whatever, but nothing serious and never intentional."

"Even when we were, like, kissing? I never got over excited and, I don't know, turned into a dog or a rhino or whatever?  
I could see myself doing that," Molly said, looking embarrassed and worried.

"No Cherie. You had your moments where you got...excitable...but nothing like that ever happened," Remy laughed a little. It wasn't an unfounded notion, but Molly's powers seemed more reactive to fear or embarrassment then anything. Strangely, things never happened when Molly was erratically turned on when they made out or if Molly became excited over Remy of her own accord, lusting after him at times. Usually when he was out of his shirt.

Remys phone rang suddenly. He answered it.  
"Hello?"

"Remy? It's Scott. I think we need Molly's help. We keep losing the bank robbers, they're tricky. We've got a lead though, but the only way we're going to get them is if we have Molly here," Scott said.

Remy got up walking to the other side of the yard, near the mansion.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Scott. She's still fragile and you want to send her out into the fray, unprepared?" Remys voice dripped with concern and a little aggravation. Scott was nuts for wanting to send Molly out after her own attacker. A ridiculous plan.

"We can't think of another way around it. She can be stealthy and can get in anywhere undetected," Scott said, "If we can just get her inside wherever they are, she can look it all over, sneak back out and we'll handle the rest."

"Let me talk to her about it," Remy said, "I'll call you back."

Remy clicked the phone off, going back to Molly.

"Um..." Remy wasn't sure where to start.

"Bad news?" Molly winced, standing up.

"Sort of. How would you feel about going after the bank robbers that made you lose your memory?" Remy asked.

"I'm...not sure. I'd like to, but I don't know if I'm ready for that," Molly said.

"It wouldn't be much," Remy said, "You'd just have to track them down to where ever they're hiding, sneak in to make sure they're there and get back out. It's not that hard. You've done stuff like that before."

Except she couldn't remember, so it was pointless to mention.

"I-I guess it doesn't sound so bad," Molly said.

"I wish there was another way, believe me, but it sounds like you're the only one that can do this," Remy said, "I know you can do it Molly. I have faith in you."  
Remy gently held her face, a loving gesture.

"Uh, okay. Well, thank you," Molly smiled, "Let's go get ready then."

* * *

Within the hour, they left for Washington again. They'd packed some extra clothes, just because they wanted to stay a few extra days to visit the Professor again. It seemed only right to since they were going to be in town.

"Feeling alright Cherie?" Remy asked, holding Mollys hand with one hand and flying the jet with the other.

"Just nervous," Molly answered, seeming lost in thought.

"We'll be your back up and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Remy said, "We'll be there the whole time."

"Thanks," Molly smiled nervously.

Eventually the jet landed on the hotel roof and they went to meet everyone in their room.

"You just have to smell this as a dog," Scott held out, "Track it then change into something small and make sure the men are inside the building.  
After that you can come back out and we'll handle the rest."

"I don't understand why Jean can't track them," Remy said.

"They're like you. Natural mental shields," Jean explained, "Even if we did find them on our own, we would have our hands full. Turns out their part of a big crime ring with lots of members."

"And you're going to send Molly into that? Really?" Remy was aghast and angry, even if it was too late to feel such tempered, hot emotions.

"I'll be okay," Molly said quietly, "It's like you said, I can handle it. I've done it before. I-I'm brave, even if I can't remember all the stuff I did.  
I know deep down, I can be brave."

"And stubborn as ever," Remy sighed, hugging Molly close, "Just be careful. Try not to do anything stupid."

"I'll be good," Molly smiled up at him, full of cheer and optimism like a thousand times before.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Also, I don't own the lyrics to Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'.

* * *

Later, Molly led them to a dark, closed down store on the far side of town. The far side of town, as in the bad side.  
Police sirens blared, people yelled from far away and the entire neighborhood reeked of grungy spine tingling fears around every corner.  
The perfect place for a crime ring to hang out at. The kind of place Remy was all too familiar with, really.  
The place had the windows blocked off, so all the more reason they had Molly along.

They'd formulated a solid plan and had showed Molly who she wanted to look for, thanks to police wanted posters. An average size guy in black with a scar running across his face. Thick blonde hair. Not a face Remy would soon forget.

Molly changed back from a bloodhound. "They're in there. Not too many. F-Five or six men I g-guess," She spoke softly.

"Good. Just go in and make sure he's there and come back out," Scott said.

"Right," Molly said. She turned into a small green lizard.

* * *

Molly was rightfully scared. She froze a moment, seeing that now even her friends were massive. Miles high from here on the ground.  
tilting her head and peering up, she couldn't even see their faces. Just impossibly huge looming bodies that could easily crush her with one mis-step. Molly had wished she'd had time to practice this morph. It was the smallest thing she'd done lately and she hadn't expected to feel so scared and vulnerable.

She heard one of them say something that she couldn't make out from her perspective.

'Molly, it's alright,' Jean's soothing voice was in her head, 'You know we'd never hurt you.'

'I know,' Molly thought back.

'We're all staying _very_ still. You just have to go straight. You're doing fine,' Jean instructed.

A lizard sound escaped from Molly since she couldn't really gulp. She launched herself forward, a flurry of tiny green feet. Her fear was still all consuming, but she would manage. Even though The rapid lizard heartbeat didn't help any as she raced across the floor, feeling like being strapped to the underside of a rocket. On one level it was fun, but under the circumstances, not all that fun.

She raced to the sound of voices on the far side of the room, making sure to stay out of sight.  
Two rooms separated her from the robbers. Looking above, she could make out a door that was ajar. Molly guessed she was in a storage closet or something.  
She walked out of it, trying to make out the faces of the men, but the morph was horrible for such a task. All she could see were giants feet and faceless bodies, as far away as the sky from her perspective on the floor.

Molly turned around, going back into the room. She thought a moment. If she changed back, she could see much better, but she wondered if that was a smart move or not.

Molly decided to chance it. The morphing process was fast and she knew it was important for her to stay quiet.  
Molly changed back, now in a standing position. The door was, thankfully, ajar. Just open enough to see out of. Molly saw five men.  
One of them was positively the man they were after. He was sitting in a chair, playing with his phone looking very tired, like he hadn't slept.

The other men were just sitting around watching tv or sleeping. Now Molly just had to change back and get out. No problem.

...Except for all the dust in the closet. It had been impossible for her not to breath it in, now that she was human again.  
"Ah...ahhh...ACHOO!" Molly sneezed.

The men jumped up, circling the closet like a pack of wolves surrounding a deer. Mollys heart pounded furiously inside her as the door swung open, revealing her. Molly wanted to turn into something-a bird, a tiger, even a dog-but facing all the men at once made her blood run cold. Molly froze.

"P-please don't hurt me," Molly whimpered, putting her arms up in front of her face, "I just want my memory back. That's all.  
There's so much...so much _amazing_ stuff I can't even remember and I just want it all back. You took my life away." A few tears rolled down Mollys face.

The man with the scar forced down her arms to get a better look at her. "Figures I'd see you again. We aren't nice people, Girl. The sooner you learn that, the better."

Suddenly the wall exploded, sending chunks of concrete flying everywhere.

Cyclops reamed a man down with a force beam while Jean sent the rest of them to sleep as they dropped to the floor like flies.

The minute Scarface sensed he was in trouble, He put Molly in a headlock.

"You do anything to her, you're dead," Remy glared at him with fiery rage that was barely contained-literally-as he charged up a card and it blazed as bright as the sun.

"Right," Scar face sneered, "You can't hurt me without hurting her. Even if you could lay a hand on me, you'd be dead." Scar face sent a smoldering hot yellow blast from his hand that tore a whole through the roof.  
"Force blast. Too much for a bank robbery, but perfect for disintegrating a bunch of kids playing super heroes," Scar face said.

Mollys eyes grew wide as she pierced her lips.  
"You _dare_ threaten my friends?" Molly growled low. A black and orange pattern appeared on her skin and she suddenly became bigger and heavier easily getting out of the man's grip as the transformation quickly became complete. Molly didn't hesitate to knock him onto the ground as he fell against the hard floor with a loud "whumph" sound. Molly's breath was hot on his face, but she didn't bit or scratch, she just held him down firmly.

"Now," Remy said, "Are you going to return her memory or would you like to try and make her angrier?"

The guy grumbled to himself before shouting, "Okay, okay! Let me up!"

Molly let him up and changed back. Molly sat on the couch.

Scar face and Molly sat across from each other.  
"You've gotta relax. You're going to be unconscious after, but you'll wake up."

Mollys eyes closed and she relaxed after a moment.

Within a couple minutes, it was over.

"One thing though," Scar face said, "It might take a while for it all to come back. If it does, it's going to be all at once."

"How long is a while?" Remy asked, scooping the now unconscious Molly into his arms.

"A week. A few months. Everyone is different, but it shouldn't take more then that," Scar face said.

"You're sure? Months?" Jean asked.

"I have done this before," Scar face said grumpily, glaring at the trio.

"As long as she gets it back safely, that's all I care about," Remy gently kissed Molly on the forehead.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Molly woke up with Remy watching over her.

"Hey Cherie," He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She took a long pause, "Except I don't remember anything? Why? I'm supposed to remember everything, Remy!" Molly panicked, grabbing onto Remy's shirt while looking horror struck.

"Shh, it's okay. The guy said it might not come back right away. It's going to take a little time," Remy said.

"Oh.-He did say it _would_ come back though, right? Eventually?" Molly said.

"Eventually," Remy said, holding her. Remy decided to take it slow. No need to worry her in saying it may take even months for it to happen. Not yet. Remy had to give it time first.

"So, uh, what do we do until then?" Molly wondered, frowning. Not happy with this outcome.

"We'll wait it out. Go and see the Professor if you want. Or just hang out here. Whatever you want to do," Remy stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Okay. Let's go see him. I'd like that," Molly smiled at Remy.

* * *

The next couple of days were as comfortable and sweet as Remy could make them for Molly. They toured museums and did all Washington had to offer when they weren't visiting the professor. One afternoon Remy took Molly back to the ice cream parlor, certain she would enjoy it again.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen...She had some trouble with herself..." The staff chorused as they entered the establishment.

Molly and Remy got their ice cream and sat down in a spot in the back.

"So What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Petite," Remy stared off into space, feeling glum.

Molly's eyes went wide for a second.  
"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I'm not sure yet, Petite," Remy looked at her and almost veered back for the wild look on Mollys face.  
Crazy and happy and...ecstatic. Like she was going to explode at any moment.

"Molly, what's wrong? What is it?" Remy felt a little worried. What had gone wrong this time?

"Remy I remember! I remember everything!" Molly jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Everything?" Remy said, shocked as his mouth hung open for a moment.

"Everything. Even all the stuff from when I lost my memory," Molly smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

"That's fantastic Molly. We'll have to call everyone right away," Remy said, hugging her as tight as possible and not wanting to let her go.  
Relief washed over Remy in waves. Molly moved her chair next to Remy to be closer. He gave her a kiss that lasted some time, then Molly started calling her friends back home to let them know the good news.

Molly seemed to spend forever with Kurt and Kitty on the phone, until she noticed Remy getting impatient.  
"Uh, gotta go. I'll see you when we get back," Molly hung up, "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's just...I missed you too," Remy smiled.

"I know. I remember everything that happened, but I can't believe I just forgot everything though. The School, everyone...us..." Molly trailed.

Silence for a moment.  
"Uh, thanks for taking such good care of me. I mean, you always do," Molly said.

"You're welcome Cherie," Remy kissed her for what felt like hours. He felt an extreme longing for her throughout his body, but there wasn't anything he could do about that except kiss her and hold her as tight as he knew how.

"Remy," Molly pulled away after a significant amount of time had passed, "You're embarrassing me and I think, um, people are staring."  
Mollys eyes darted to the other customers staring at them out of annoyance as they tried to enjoy their ice cream with the two kids practically making-out in full view of the rest of the restaurant.

"Let them stare," Remy smirked.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Molly smiled.

They walked out of the shop.

"Oh hey," Molly said casually, "I didn't forget that thing you did. Trying to make me believe we...you know."

"Of course you had to remember that. Just a bit of fun, love. Right?" Remy said.

"I'm too happy to be mad about it now, but I guess I can't entirely blame you. I'm _your_ tempting, delicious treat," Molly smirked flirtatiously.

"That you are," Remy rubbed her neck.

They went off hand in hand, never so happy and relieved about anything before in all the time they'd known each other.

* * *

The next week, the school prepared a long, thorough video to send out to Molly's family.

"Hello," Molly said as Kurt recorded everything.

"Hi," Remy said, standing next to her.

"So, uh, here's the video you wanted. Everything I'm doing around here is safe and we all have each others backs. The world saving part is, admittedly, a bit dangerous, but I can handle it.  
Proof," Molly swiftly turned into a massive grizzly bear that dwarfed Remy easily.

"Um, moving on," Remy said, stepping to the right, "We're all trained in combat situations with the danger room, like so."

The camera panned over to a window to show the new recruits running through a simulation.  
They dodged walls and paint balls and jumped over things like sandpits and nets. The kids used their powers and showed teamwork by protecting each other and themselves, showing readiness when it came to dodging a harmless laser or blasting a robot droid to bits.

"We also do a lot of things outside," Molly said.

The camera cut to the training area outside Where Cyclops blasted a target dead center and Jean telekinetic ally threw darts at flying targets, making them explode in mid air.

"Then there's a lot of other stuff we do around here," Remy narrated as the camera switched over to a montage of scenes.

"Like extracurricular activities,"  
The camera panned to an unfortunate-yet very sneaky-shot of Remy and Molly snuggled on the couch, having a very light make-out session.

"Like _reading_ and _games_," Molly's voice dripped acid, panning to a scene of Jamie and the younger kids enjoying an afternoon in the library.

"I rather enjoy our extracurricular _activities_ more, ma couer," Remy purred in the voice over.

"Well things like _that_ worry my family too, so you might want to shut-it," Molly said.

"Hey, they said they were worried about life and death situations and injuries, not a little making-out," Remy teased.

"Guys? We're still recording," Kurt said.

"Ummm..." Molly said and the camera went static a moment.

"Did we edit all that out?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt said.

"Positive?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay. So, uh, power up time now, I guess," Molly said.

Most of the kids went through demonstrations of their various abilities. If this didn't show Mollys family that the kids weren't to be trifled with, nothing would.  
The kids ranged from telekinetically crushing cars, to teleporting one of the jets, to blowing up a small beater car. Remy showing off his acrobatic skills and his powers outside, gladly entangling Scott with his silver staff and making him fall back. Kitty phasing dodge balls. Kurt teleporting a small group of kids to the front yard.  
Jean and Rogue demonstrating their skills against droids in the danger room, knocking them out. Then there was Molly, stomping entire buses in a junkyard as an elephant.

"So that's it," Molly said, "If anyone wants to try hurting us, they're going to have to work real hard at it."

The camera went to a group shot of all the students.  
"This is my new family and I really like it here. I'm happy and safe and I work hard and there's something else that completely insures my safety from just about anyone and anything," Molly smirked.

She transformed into the huge and absolutely monstrous spinosaurus, roaring so loud that it could be heard from downtown, easily. Molly quickly changed back, sticking close to Remys side.  
"And not that it matters or anything after seeing that," Remy coughed, "But I promise to do my best to keep Molly safe. Always." He smiled.

"Okay, everybody say goodbye on three. One, two-" Molly announced.

"GOODBYE!" Everyone smiled and waved, hamming it up for the camera and happy to have helped out Molly when she needed it the most.


End file.
